


I want you on the tip of my tongue

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: nextgen_mas, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts-era, M/M, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo wants to tell Rose about his relationship with Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, M, as always. ♥ Originally written for nextgen_mas and posted [here](http://nextgen-mas.livejournal.com/13434.html).

Hugo rolled over and settled his cheek on his hand, facing Scorpius.

"Hey," Hugo murmured.

"Hey."

"I want to tell Rose about us," Hugo then said. Scorpius frowned. "She's my sister."

"But..." Scorpius sighed. "Won't she get mad?"

"Why should she?"

"Well, it's _me_."

"You're her best friend. I don't see the problem." Hugo reached out to stroke his thumb over Scorpius' lips.

"I believe that is exactly the problem," Scorpius replied. "She'll get mad that I'm dating her brother and I suppose she'll get mad that you're dating her best friend."

"Yeah." Hugo grinned. "I still want to tell her."

"Do we have to?"

Hugo sat up. "How long have we been together?" He drew up his knees and rested his chin on them. He looked oddly vulnerable, sitting like this, with his oversized Opaleye Dealers t-shirt and nothing else and unruly red curls falling into his eyes.

"Seven months or so," Scorpius replied, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm. "Since just before my N.E.W.T.S."

"It's going to last, isn't it?" Hugo tilted his head to look at Scorpius, who removed the arm from his eyes.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "It is."

"Then we should tell her."

"What about your parents? Or mine?"

"We can tackle them later. I'm not fussed. It's just...Rose, you know? She's my _sister_."

"Mh," Scorpius shrugged, not really understanding, and Hugo knew. "Suppose we can tell her, then. When do you want to do it?" Scorpius rolled onto his side, picking at the hem of Hugo's t-shirt. "Does she know you're gay?"

"Of course she does. She also knows I'm seeing someone." He quirked a smile. "Does she know _you_ are gay?"

Scorpius snorted. "Knew it before I did."

"Of course she did." Hugo carded his fingers through Scorpius' hair. It was shorter than usual and Hugo quite liked the look. "I miss you."

"Only six months to go and then you're done too," Scorpius said, reaching up to pull Hugo down, wanting a kiss. "I don't see you nearly often enough."

"No. Though there's always Easter. I could tell mum I'm staying at Hogwarts and go stay with you instead. It'd be a week of debauchery."

Scorpius' raised an eyebrow. "No studying for N.E.W.T.S., then?"

"I'll study extra before and after." Hugo grinned, curving his hand around Scorpius' naked hip. "You'll still come to Rose's Christmas party, won't you?"

"Mmhh," was the only reply Scorpius could be bothered making, grabbing a fistful of red curls and pulling Hugo in for a kiss. "We've got the room for another hour before you've got to go back –"

"I know," Hugo interrupted. "We've time for another fuck." He pulled the t-shirt off and threw it onto the floor. "We can tell Rose at the party."

"Oh...yeah, I suppose..." Scorpius unf-ed as Hugo tackled him. "You sure you can't sneak away for a day or two during the Christmas holidays?"

"Almost. Reckon I can sneak out during the night a couple of times, though." Hugo grinned and kissed him deeply. "As long as I'm back before mum gets up."

*

Hugo fell out of Rose's floo, stood up and brushed soot off his clothes.

"Hugo!" Rose almost shrieked and then tackled her brother in a crushing hug. "So glad you could come!"

"Eh, hi Rose," Hugo hugged her back awkwardly. "Anyone here yet?"

"You're the first." She smiled hugely and handed him a flute of...something pink. "Welcome drink for you. Oi! Where's your boyfriend? You said I'd meet him today!"

"Oh, uhm, yeah..." Hugo looked around. "Scorpius here yet?"

"'Course he is, he's in charge of the music." She nodded towards the living room, from whence the sweet tones of Opaleye Dealers' first album came.

Hugo looked at the flute of pink-something in his hand. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not poisoned, you know. And you're looking awfully distraught. Afraid I won't like your boyfriend?" Rose set down her own flute – empty, Hugo noted – and picked up another. "He is coming, right?"

"Er...yeah..." Hugo took a sip.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled. "Where's _Spiffy Sphinxes?_ You know, the record I bought you last week?"

Hugo's heart jumped and Rose rolled her eyes. "I really, really hate that record," she said in a low voice as she brushed past him and into the living room to try to appease her best friend.

"I like it," Hugo said and followed her, clutching his flute of pink-something that really just tasted of cherry champagne.

In the living room, Scorpius was standing in front of Rose's gramophone, pointing his wand at the lever. Spread around him was an array of different records – Hugo spotted his favourite, _MILF_ , a fantastic record by Opaleye Dealers and in fact the best to come out since _Horny Horntails_.

"Not playing _Manticores I'd Like to Fuck_?" Hugo asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Scorpius head snapped round at the sound of Hugo's voice and then he broke out into a huge grin. "Glad you made it," he said, holding out a hand to Hugo, who took it with only a tiny display of nerves. "I wasn't expecting you 'till later."

"I figured you'd be early, so..." Hugo grinned and then, summoning his courage, pulled Scorpius in for a brief kiss.

"Let's put _MILF_ on until the others show up." Scorpius kissed him again. "Fantastic to see you, by the way. I missed you."

Rose, who'd been watching the exchange first with a suspicious look, then with an open mouth, seemed to have come to her senses.

" _I cannot believe it_!" she shrieked. "You – you – _you_!" She pointed at each of them in turn. "My brother! My best friend! AND NO ONE TOLD ME?!"

"No one else knew," Scorpius muttered, looking at his feet. He hadn't let go of Hugo's hand, though, which left Hugo in something of a dilemma as his other hand was occupied and he couldn't do his usual rub-his-face-or-neck-or-hair-or-anything-really to distract himself.

"We're, uh, well, telling you now," Hugo then said, looking at his sister with a sheepish look. "It's cool, yeah?" He glanced at Scorpius who was now looking at Rose defiantly.

"Cool? _Cool_?" Rose gaped. "I...why – how'd you keep it secret?! I mean. I'm _me_. I ought to _know_ and...and..."

"Oh come off it," Scorpius said. "You'd have my balls if you knew I was seducing your _brother_."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You're right. I would. So what makes you think I won't?"

"Erh..." Scorpius glanced at Hugo, who squeezed his hand. "Uhm..."

"We've been dating since May," Hugo said. "And I seduced _him_."

Rose was very, very quiet. Her eyes were unnaturally round, Hugo thought, thinking that last time he'd seen them that round was the time their dad had taken them to Charlie's dragon reserve. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Hugo took another sip of his pink-thing-that-was-probably-cherry-champagne. "So you don't mind if we listen to Opaleye Dealers before the party starts?" he asked, nodding towards the gramophone. Scorpius perked up.

"The record I bought you last week! _Spiffy Sphinxes_! What did you do to it? It's the most fantastic record ever to come out since _Manticores I'd Like to Fuck_ –"

"Oh, do shut up about your indie trash," Rose said and downed the entire contents of her own flute of cherry champagne. "I will be giving you a good talking to later. As for you," she turned towards her brother, "congratulations. I've been trying to bag him since third year. If not me, then you." She shrugged, but Hugo detected a tiny wink that was most likely just meant for him.

Scorpius was outraged.

"Why do _I_ get a talking to? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Because," she said simply, "you broke Best Friend Rule Number One."

"You cannot be serious – we made those rules in _second year_!" he cried. "You can't honestly expect – _seriously_? Rose!"

"You just wait, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Rose said primly and opened her mouth to continue, but the floo flared and Rose disappeared into the kitchen, not without first giving Scorpius a stern look.

"What's rule number one?" Hugo asked, perplexed.

"Always keep each other updated about your relationship status," Scorpius replied with a sigh.

"Mmhh, I see. Still, that went pretty well, didn't it?"

"I suppose so." Scorpius sighed. "Can we sneak out? Without telling her?" He glanced at the kitchen. From the sound of it, it seemed James had arrived with a gaggle of friends. What was also apparent, was that the news that her brother was dating her best friend were already spreading.

"Not now or she'll notice. Better wait." Hugo flashed him a wide smile and set his flute down on the table next to the gramophone. "Kiss me. Then let's look for _SS_. I'm pretty sure Rose hid it in her underwear drawer."

Scorpius scrunched up his nose. "Underwear drawer?"

"Does that even surprise you?"

"No, I suppose not." Scorpius sighed. "All right. I'll look."

"Still waiting for the kiss..." Hugo grinned, sliding his arms around Scorpius' waist. Scorpius grinned back.

"Never did give you a proper kiss hello, did I?" he murmured and caught Hugo's lips in a deep kiss. "Can't wait to sneak out," he whispered and kissed him again, warm and deep.

"Aw fuck, Rose, I thought you were taking the piss!" James cried out, having evidently decided to make his entry into the living room. His gaggle of friends were peering over his shoulders to see for themselves.

"Told you it was true!" Rose said, swatting his head. "You just learn to listen –"

"Merlin," Scorpius muttered, half-amused, half-annoyed. Hugo only grinned.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully and picked up his cherry champagne again. "Merry Christmas. You don't mind listening to Opaleye Dealers, do you?" He pointed at _MILF_.

James' withering look told him that they did indeed mind, but Hugo wasn't bothered. He emptied his flute of cherry champagne and tugged Scorpius towards the sofa, ignoring Rose's not-quite-angry glare.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Scorpius murmured as he sat with Hugo. "Next year we'll celebrate together, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hugo grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh for the love of..." Rose sighed. "I can't believe it, you know. You two." She smiled and shook her head. "Can't say I'm surprised, though."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. She raised one back.

"Honestly," she said, "who else would put up with your obsession about hipster music?"


End file.
